A Christmas Special: The Broken Tradition
by SuperKamenFan101
Summary: A Lord and his vassal are in a relationship and has taken that relationship even farther; however, there is one thing that is in the way of going even further into their relationship. The rules between the Lord and vassals.


**Mina-san, kon'nichwa! Hello this is **_SuperKamenFan101_ **and** _SSKRFanProductions_**! This is a Christmas story special. Sorry that we didn't update our story** _Sentai Academy_** for a very long time. **

**This story might not be really good because we had a little writers block here and there but we will try our best! **

* * *

**A Christmas Special: The Broken Tradition**

Christmas has come and passed through the years of this mansion, however as the years of the war was over; it became even more joyous with the addition of two children. In the Shiba mansion where the Lord sat in his rightful place was another addition to the podium, which was none other than his Lady. There at the foot of the podium were two children; a smile plastered on their faces.

"Please do tell! How did you and mother break the tradition?" Ask a little girl, the age of four, with long brown hair and of brown chocolate eyes.

"No! Tell the story of how you defeated the Gedoushu." Beg a little boy, the age of four, with a straight brown hair and the eyes of his father, of dark brown eyes that may seem the color of black.

"Please children. Your father may not want to tell you any stories for today. After all, he is tired after his training." Said the mother of the children.

"It's alright. I can never be tired to tell a story, especially since its Christmas." Said the father and looked at his son, "Since I've told the story about how we defeated the Gedoushu before, how about we tell you both the story of how we broke the tradition?"

The girl shouted with delight while the boy shouted in a disagreement.

"No, we shouldn't tell them that. They are still young to understand about falling in love and getting married. Tell them another story." Begged the mother with embarrassment.

He was about to speak until a yell was interrupted the peaceful environment of the mansion. A running footstep can be heard along with ruffles of plastics throughout the mansion.

"Tono-sama!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Once he saw his Lord and Lady, he immediately bowed down onto the floor and began repeating the same words repeatedly, "Tono-sama!"

"It's nice seeing you again, Ryunosuke." Said his Lord, with a smile on his face upon seeing one of his retainers but more especially his friend.

"Tono-sama, you are so kind." Ryunosuke said and repeatedly bowed his head onto the floor.

The children and the Lady laughed at how Ryunosuke never changed even after years has passed after the war and settling down back to his normal life.

"Ah, **ojo-sama**!" Once again, Ryunosuke repeatedly bowed his head.

"Please, not with the ojo-sama, I'm still not use to that." Said his Lady with embarrassment, for she is still not use at being called 'ojo-sama' even though it has been years.

"**Oji-san**, can you tell us the story on how they broke the tradition, please?" Beg the little girl.

"How about we start on where the two of them started dating?" Said a woman, who just arrived at the mansion.

"Hime-sama/Oka-san."

-Five years ago December 25, 2008 7:00 PM-

_In a certain café is a woman with long brown wavy hair and across from her was man of a brown hair color. Both are enjoying the time of being with each other's company._

_"Are you having fun so far?" The man asks._

_"Of course I'm having fun because I'm spending it time with you." The woman said with a smile._

_The two has been dating for 6 months after fighting off the all the Gedoushu; however, no one knew that they were dating because they kept it a secret._

_"I-I have something to give you." The man said and carefully handed her a beautifully wrapped box._

_The woman was surprised upon receiving a present and she slowly opened it. Once it was unwrapped, she slowly opened the box and saw that inside it is a beautiful diamond ring just for her. The man stood up from his sit and bend in front, taking the box from her._

_"Shiraishi Mako, would you marry me?" The man asks._

_Mako is taken aback but she answered him, "Yes! Yes, I would love to Takeru."_

_Takeru took her hand and put the ring on her. The two are happy to be together but most of all to be together forever; however, there is an obstacle in front of her, the tradition. A Lord cannot marry his vassal for it is against the rules and if the Lord goes against these rules, he must put down his title, as Lord and another must replace his place._

_The two return to the Shiba mansion hand in hand and was prepared to tell everyone the news about them dating and especially the proposal. Takeru knew what the consequences are along with Mako but the love between the two can never be broken. Arriving at the main room, the two saw Shiba Kaoru sitting at the podium and next to her is none other than Tanba._

_"What is the meaning of this?" Tanba immediately shouted seeing Takeru and Mako holding hands, "A Lord and his vassal cannot hold hand affectionately!"_

_With the out spoke of Tanba, he is immediately hit by Kaoru's fan and he deeply apologized to her._

_"Takeru, please sit down and explain, also you Mako." Kaoru said._

_The other Shinkenger sat there with anxious minds of what will happen with Takeru and Mako._

_"K-kasan. Mako and I have been dating for 6 months after we defeated the Gedoushu and I knew of the rules between the Lord and his vassals; however, I could not hide my feelings towards her even if I try." Takeru explain, "Now I would like to confess that I would like Mako to be my wife."_

_Kaoru did not have any changed in her expression but for Tanba he was as shock with the others around them. Tanba was about to speak but he was cut off by Kaoru._

_"You know that if you truly marry her against the consist of the leaders, you will be cut off from your title as Lord." Kaoru said._

_"I understand." Takeru said._

_"No, Takeru you can't. Please, Hime-sama, if you were to cut off anyone from his or her title, please dismiss me as a vassal instead. I cannot let Takeru put his title down just to marry me. I can wait but Takeru is needed more than me." Mako interrupted._

_"Mako/nee-san!" The others shouted with disbelief._

_Kaoru let out a sigh of relief and a smile is plastered on her face, "No need to worry. I accept your relationship with Mako and you have my blessing. Congratulations on your proposal, Shiraishi Mako."_

_"Hime-sama, this is totally against the rules. You cannot allow this and if they hear about this, you will be kicked out of your title!" Tanba shouted with frustration._

_"Tanba, shut up. I am the mother of Takeru and I give him my blessing to marry Mako. If you have anything against of what I say, you will be kick out of the Shiba mansion, forever." Kaoru said with annoyance, "As for the leaders, I will talk to them myself."_

_"Congratulations Mako/Takeru!" The Shinkenger's shouted with joy._

_Months passed and the talk between Kaoru and leaders has been on and off and many complications came; however, they accepted the marriage between Takeru and Mako. They rewrote the rule between the Lord and his vassals and written down as, 'If a Lord is in love with a vassal, they can continue their relationship but if a marriage is talked between the two, they must have the consent from the leaders or the Lord before them.'_

_ -April 8, 2009 8:00 AM-_

_In a beautiful cathedral, there was a ringing of bells and whispers of joy. It is a day of celebration between two couples who will exchange vows with each other and will be together until the time they die._

_Down the walkway of the cathedral stood the groom waiting for his bride. Beside him was his best man, however, he could not decide on which to pick so he picked all three of them. The song started, all visitors stood, and walking down the aisle is the bride in her beautiful white dress. The two exchanged their vows and became husband and wife._

_"I'm going to throw the bouquet now!" Shouted Mako._

_Mako throw the bouquet and landed on Kotoha's hand._

_"Chiaki, seems like you'll be getting married soon!" Genta shouted._

-Present December 25, 2013-

"Yay. Obasan was awesome!" The little girl shouted.

"That story was boring. It had no action to it at all." The boy whines and pouted.

Mako was silent during the story was told and Takeru, Kotoha, and Ryunosuke noticed how silent she was.

"Mako, what's wrong? Is something the matter?" Takeru asks worriedly.

"A-Actually, I have something to say." Mako stuttered her words, "I-I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story and we apologize if the story is boring because as we said, we had a writers block. Sorry. We are also planning to have a New Year story special but hopefully that story is much better than this one. Please review and tell us what you think and what we might need to do for our future stories. Thank you! :)**


End file.
